Your Mine
by Azure Flame Cosplayer
Summary: This story is set during World War 2 in the year of 1940. Italy has just declared war on England leaving you worried about your close proximity to the Axis country. What will happen to your small country now, let's see what happened to you during World War 2.


**Your Mine**

**This story is set during World War 2 in the year of 1940. Italy has just declared war on England leaving you worried about your close proximity to the Axis country. What will happen to your small country now, let's see what happened to you during World War 2.**

**This story will be partly based on some actual historic events and things that actually happened and then there will be made up parts that I have put in. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**The date is 10th June 1940 and you are sat listening to the radio in shock as the broadcast had just come through that Italy had declared war on England (your big brother). You knew that your brother was at war with Germany after he had invaded Poland last year but you never expected sweet little Italy to actually declare war as well. One thing that was one your mind was that Italy was the closest country to you and because your brother was a member of the Allies would that make you an enemy of the Axis.**

**You took a deep breathe to calm your nerves and as you continued listening to the broadcast your phone started ringing causing you to jump. You quickly went to answer it trying to keep your voice calm, "Hello?" "Hello Malta," came the reply with a voice you knew well that calmed you. "Hi big brother, I was just thinking about you." "Was that because of the broadcast Malta?" Hearing him say this causes you to sigh and reply with a slightly worried tone, "yes, I just heard it. Why would Italy of all people declare war?" You hear a sigh from the other end before England replies "I'm guessing it's because of Germany, you know how loyal Italy is to him. Listen Malta the reason I'm calling is to make sure your ok because Italy is the country living closest to you and I'm worried that he'll try something." "I had thought of that brother and while I hope he doesn't try anything I'm going to make sure my army is ready, just in case," you reply hoping nothing will happen. "Good, I really don't want you to get dragged into this war Malta." You smile slightly at this and reply "Hopefully it won't come to that England." "Yes hopefully, I have to go Malta but you take care and call if anything happens," comes the worried reply of your brother. "Don't worry I will, bye England." "Good, bye Malta," and with that he hangs up.**

**You put the phone down with a smile on your face, it's nice that your brother cares enough to worry but surely you'll be fine. You thought about how everything turned out for the better last time and surely this time it will too.**

**-Time Skip to the early hours of the next morning-**

**You were sleeping peacefully in your bed when it started. A loud sound much like that of an explosion could be heard waking up the citizens of Malta, but it was not the loud sound that woke you. It was the pain that shot through your body causing you to wake with a jolt and a gasp. The pain you felt caused you to panic for it only happened when your country was under attack. Another shot of pain coursed through you as you made your way to the window and looking out caused you to gasp. There were planes dotted over the night sky and you could see the cause of the pain was the bombs they were dropping on your country. You felt a stronger burst of pain hit you around the chest area making you gasp and clutch your chest in pain, your capital Valletta had just been hit. At that moment some men from your army burst through the door to see you in pain by the window. "My Lady are you ok?" one of them asks you. You grimace as you feel more pain, "I'll be fine. But I want the alarm sounded out to get everyone to the underground shelters now." "Right away my Lady," comes the reply as they run to ensure your orders are completed.**

**You groan as the pain continues and quickly make your way to the shelter located under your own house making sure that everyone is heading there as well. Upon reaching the shelter you are forced to sit down from the pain coursing through your body. "Did anyone get a good enough look at the planes to see who's behind this?" you ask wanting answers. Finally one of the soldiers speak up, "I saw some had the Italian flag on them my Lady." Your shocked at what your told, "I-Italy ... Why Italy? ... Why?"**

**The rest of the night you spent in the shelter feeling the pain of your country being bombed. When morning came the planes had left and the pain finally died down enough for you to come up and survey the damage left behind. There were a few buildings that were completely demolished while there were others luckily still standing. As you walked through the street you could hear your peoples cries as they found loved ones who didn't last the night and you could feel their pain, why did the innocent have to suffer like this?**

**You spent the rest of the day helping out where you could for your people needed you more than ever right now. You only stopped when a call came from your brother who was worried sick after hearing you had been bombed during the night, you tried to reassure him but he was still worried and insisted on sending some fighter planes over to help protect you. Once you had finished talking to him you proceeded to help your people hoping that this was a one time thing.**

**But it wasn't a one time thing as Italy kept sending his bomber planes over during the nights causing your people to hide in the shelters every night. Every night Italy's planes attacked you were up all night from the pain even though yours and Englands planes fought back Italy still managed to land attacks with every air raid. You could feel yourself getting weaker after every attack and you hoped it would stop but your prayers weren't answered as one air raid felt worse than the others and you were informed that Germany was now also bombing you. After Germany joined in the bombings got more intense and weakened you greatly, your brother offered to get you out of there but you wouldn't abandon your people, you could handle this ... Or so you hoped.**

**-Time skip to one of the mornings in Malta-**

**It was the morning after a surprisingly peaceful night which confused you as Germany and Italy's planes had bombed you for the last seven days straight so why had they stopped. For you it was good as it meant your people hadn't suffered this night so you set about helping your people as many were left homeless thanks to the bombs.**

**-Time skip to midday-**

**It happened while the sun was high in the sky, you were helping your citizens when a soldier came running up to you looking panicked, "My Lady we just got news from Valletta. There are German ships heading towards the bay." Your eye's widened at the news ... That was why there was no attack last night so the German ships wouldn't be hit by accident. "Gather the troops and prepare to fight. Also get all the citizens to the underground bunkers on the other side of the island and do it now. I'll join the soldiers in Valletta and get the fighter plans up and firing at the ships." The soldier salutes you and runs off to carry out your orders while you run back to your house and grab your sword and guns. You may have been weakened to the point of collapsing but you weren't going to abandon your people, not now not ever.**

**Upon reaching Valletta you were greeted with the sight of the Germans already on your shores, you cursed and gave the order to fire at them which your soldiers complied. You were standing towards the back of your army and you watched as some of the Germans fell to the ground dead and the planes were firing at the ships. You hoped that you could hold out because as you looked around you realised you were outnumbered. You could hear you generals giving out orders and you yourself started firing as the Germans slowly advanced. And then while firing you saw him,it was Germany himself leading his men up your shores and killing your men. You stood shocked as your eye's locked with his and he smirked evilly at you and started to lead his men closer to you. You broke out of your shock and fired again hitting a man to the right of Germany but he didn't even flinch and continued his march.**

**You took a moment to look around and you gasped as you saw many of your men laying dead around you. Your armies number was depleting and would be wiped out soon if you didn't do something, frowning to yourself you realised your only option right now was to protect them. "FALL BACK!" you commanded and as you gave the command you turned and ran helping other soldiers as you heard others shouting to fall back. You had to get to your house before you were captured by Germany as his army far outnumbered yours now. As you ran you fired shots behind you hitting a few German soldiers before running out of bullets, cursing again at this you ran as fast as your legs would carry you.**

**Upon finally reaching your house you ran through the doors and pushed a desk in front of it to buy you sometime. You then proceeded to run to your office on the first floor and as you closed the doors to the office you heard the door downstairs get smashed open. You quickly ran to your desk and throwing the paper work off of it you saw what you were looking for, a little red button covered by a case. You heard heavy footsteps approaching your office and you quickly opened the case and just as the office doors were kicked open you slammed your hand down onto the button. Turning around with a slight smirk on your face as thanks to that button a distress call would be sent to England and the Allies letting them know you were in danger. At the door way making his way over to you was none other than Germany who was glaring at you. You weren't going down without a fight so as he got closer you launched a series of punches and kicks at him, you were lucky that some managed to hit him but the rest he blocked with ease. He had the upper hand as you were severely weakened from the bombings him and Italy had launched on you and while you fought with every bit of strength you had left it was no match for him. As you threw another punch he dodged and managed to get behind you, catching you by surprise he hit you round the back of your head causing you to fall to the ground and the last thing you saw as your vision went black was Germany standing over you smirking.**

**-Time skip to when you wake up-**

**You let out a groan as you come to feeling pain at the back of your head, how long you were out for you don't know but looking around you realise your exactly where you were when Germany hit you. Continuing to look around you see that your alone so where was Germany. But before you could think of anything else you felt a small twinge of pain shoot through you followed by four more twinges of pain. You recognised this pain, for it was the pain you felt when your citizens were being killed. Eye's widening you jump up and start to run to the upper floors, feeling more pain making you gasp as each pain was another person dead and these pains were coming fast and continuous. As you reached the top of the stairs you stumbled from a sharper shot of pain but you continued on and pushed open the doors to your room only to find Germany himself standing at the balcony with a hand raised.**

**As you burst into your room Germany turned to look at you with a smirk that you could only describe as evil and you watched as he brought his hand down and as soon as it went down you could hear screams and feel the pain of more people dying. It became clear then that Germany was killing your people and he seemed to be enjoying it. As he gave another order you threw yourself forward grabbing hold of his arm and shouted at him, "Stop it! Stop this now!" Germany just threw you away like you were nothing and watched as your back hit one of the walls and you fell to the ground groaning in pain. "You are not in any position to be giving orders young Malta," and with that he turned back around and gave another signal meaning the deaths of more of your people. Gasping at the pain you tried to think of a way to save your people and as you slowly got onto your feet again you knew what you had to do though you didn't know what would happen to you. As you slowly walked towards Germany you say quietly "P-Please ... I'll do anything ... Just let my people live." Germany turned towards you and replied "Vhat vas that Malta?" You gritted your teeth but repeated "I-I said ... I'll do anything you want Germany ... Just please let my people live and remain safe ... I'll do anything." Germany smirked at hearing you say this and gave the order to stop shooting your people. Germany then turned to you and said "Vise choice young Malta," and you suddenly found yourself pushed against the wall with Germany holding you there with one hand and making you look at him with the other. You could feel yourself shaking in fear as Germany spoke again with a smirk on his face still, "For now you are mine," and with those words he kissed you roughly and it was true for now you belonged to Germany.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of what I've made happen to Malta during the start of the second world war. All reviews and comments are welcome. Thank you for reading my stories.**


End file.
